Lavatory Love Machine
by Shinoda-q
Summary: Um motivo que vestia um vestido azul. •SongFic ShikaTema• Presente para Sabaku no T.


Aeae, Finalmente consegui escrever uma ShikaTema para minha Zézinha**, Sabaku no T.** Nee-chan, espero que goste e tal :3

Essa idéia estava me perseguindo a um bom tempo, não saiu do jeito que eu realmente esperava, mas em todo caso ._.

Música do Edguy, cujo clipe eu racho muito o bico, acho que por rir desse clipe o Shikamaru acabou ficando um pouco cômico. [vídeo: **http: /5fz8u6 **] só juntar os espacinhos 

* * *

**Lavatory Love Machine**

Nara Shikamaru x Sabaku no Temari**  
**

**

* * *

**

_The sweat on my face it's worth to bear_

_But I don't wanna bounce and die_

Desde o momento em que entrei naquele avião, senti uma espécie de angústia, um mau pressentimento. Apesar de preferir usar a razão na maioria das vezes, até mesmo eu, supervisor de logística do grupo Nara seguia meus sentimentos e instintos. Aquilo era mau. Muito mau. Então entendi a causa deste pressentimento, e tal causa usava um vestido azul.

_But then I see a lady_

_In a tight blue dress_

_I close my eyes_

Fui passando as cadeiras, meu assento era o número vinte e quatro. Classe executiva não era ruim, consideravelmente melhor do que a econômica. Mas quando passei na frente do assento de número dezoito, a vi. Estava dentro de um vestido azul colado no corpo e de pernas cruzadas, lendo uma revista. Passei os mais longos cinco segundos de minha vida pensando se eu tinha muita sorte ou muito azar: Temari estava no mesmo avião que eu.

_I know what I would go for_

_Stewardess before the crash_

Não sabia se ela realmente estava compenetrada na leitura, ou se fingiu não me ver, mas isso não importava. Meu assento era o do corredor dois atrás daquele, pelo menos tive o alívio do ao meu lado estar vazio. Nada ia estragar minha viagem, chegaria a Okinawa, participaria daquela reunião e viria embora. Tudo correria bem, e não haveria nada de problemático para me desconcentrar. Afrouxei a gravata e abri um botão da camisa. Tudo tranqüilo...Ou pelo menos, era o que eu achava.

Quando aquele senhor de ossos _extremamente largos_ vinha vindo pelo corredor em minha direção, pedi em meus pensamentos para seu assento ser em qualquer outro lugar, menos do meu lado. Mas quando olhei em volta, cheguei à conclusão que só havia aquele assento do lado da janela, do _meu_ lado. Maldição.

Antes de começar a rezar para algum santo qualquer, e em tentar calcular como ele passaria pela minha frente, eis que ele parou. Ele _parou_ e ficou olhando para sua passagem. Duas fileiras a minha frente. _"Deus seja louvado",_ pensei, até ouvi-lo falar.

-Moça...bem, na realidade...esse assento é meu. – Disse o grande homem, agradeci baixinho mais uma vez...Até ver quem se levantou.

-Ah, me desculpe, senhor. – Ela se levantou e arrumou o notar que os outros homens das demais fileiras a olharam se levantar para pegar sua bolsa. Não que aquilo me irritasse. Ela era uma mulher atraente, e seu vestido contribuía..._Muito._

A vi, então vindo em minha direção. Decidi fazer como ela, vi que havia um folheto no assento ao lado, peguei com pressa, antes que ela chegasse e comecei a olhá-lo fixamente. Na realidade não estava lendo, só não queria dar a entender que estava olhando. Meus olhos iam e vinham para os cantos, com o folheto na frente do rosto, foi quando ouvi sua voz.

-Ora ora, mas este país está ficando pequeno, não? – Olhei por cima do folheto, e ela estava com as mãos na cintura. – Shikamaru. – Acenou com a cabeça, levantando as sobrancelhas e não demonstrando muito interesse.

-Eu digo o mesmo, Temari. – Sorri fraco, aquela situação poderia ser, no mínimo engraçada, se não fosse problemática.

Ela passou por mim, de costas, se esticando para passar no vão entre os assentos. Suas panturrilhas roçaram em minha perna, pela falta de espaço que o senhor com fones no banco da frente provocou, abaixando um pouco demais sua cadeira. Não foi nada mal, admito. A segui com os olhos por cima do folheto, mas tentei não dar sinal de tal ato e continuei a olhar para o papel colorido. Aquela imagem não estava fazendo muito sentido.

- Acho que se você virar folheto, vai conseguir ler, Shikamaru – Disse enquanto se sentava e cruzava as pernas. Deixou sua bolsa no colo e deu um pequeno sorriso. Aquele momento foi vergonhoso.

A única coisa que pude fazer foi rir.

O silêncio se instalou e os segundos pareciam minutos. Eu sentia o assento se mexer levemente quando ela se virava, quando cruzava as pernas, quando descruzava, e até quando olhava para a janela. Até quando ela apoiou-se no encosto e olhou para minhas pernas. Admito ter pensado algo impróprio quando vi uma das mãos dela vindo em direção a uma das minhas coxas, mas nada disse, só observei.

-Com licença. – Disse enquanto pegava o mesmo folheto colorido que anteriormente eu 'lia', que estava em meu colo.

-Toda. – Me arrumei na cadeira e revirei os olhos. Maldita cabeça masculina que vê maldade em tudo.

Minha viagem de longas duas horas e meia parecia ficar mais longa ainda, mas estava apenas começando. O avião decolou, então nos foi dito pela aeromoça para que apertássemos os cintos. Temari e a mulher trocaram uma ou duas frases, e a voz dela era imponente e suave ao mesmo tempo. Algo realmente difícil de explicar. Sim, minha viagem começava a ficar inquieta. Eu estava inquieto e não sabia o porquê. Ou fingia não saber.

_Keep your seat belt fastened_

_You're whipping with an iron voice_

Cinco, dez minutos e ela olhava aquele folheto. Não dizia nada, nada. Talvez fosse aquele silêncio que estivesse me incomodando, afinal eu sempre reclamei por ela falar demais. Talvez ela só estivesse se vingando. Provavelmente, era vingativa. Ou...poderia só estar lendo com atenção. Mas tanto tempo? Por que fiquei tão confuso? Só Kami pode saber. Tudo isso foi interrompido quando ela começou a falar, aleatoriamente, só não sabia se era comigo ou com ela mesma.

-O Brasil. – Virou uma página, e eu não pude deixar de olhá-la, estava olhando fixamente para o pequeno folheto com várias folhas.

-O que tem o Brasil? – Aproximei tronco para seu lado, para ver o que tanto ela lia.

-É um lugar bonito. – Começou a falar enquanto me mostrava as páginas – Faz bastante sol e tem belas praias.

-Realmente...É um lugar bonito.

-Estou pensando em ir para lá depois dos trabalhos em Okinawa. Enfim terei uma folga, queria comprar algumas roupas de banho de lá. – No momento em que ela virou mais uma página, vi o quão...Diferentes eram as roupas brasileiras. Alguns pensamentos invadiram minha mente.

_Oh if only Brazil was not so far_

_Far away I would swim_

_Or walk or ride_

Naquele momento pensei em fazer uma visita à América. Iria a pé para vê-la dentro de um daqueles...Minúsculos...Enfim. Por isso não gostava de cruzar com Temari pelos lugares; pensamentos dominavam meu cérebro. Talvez por ter sido minha primeira namorada e ter perdido a virgindade com ela, quando estávamos na escola... Por ser uma executiva de sucesso. Ou quem sabe, por ter lembranças agradabilíssimas de cada vez em que nos vimos e conseguimos, de alguma forma repor o tempo perdido. Ela morava e trabalhava em outra cidade, mas nunca impediu que nos víssemos, só que não tivéssemos um relacionamento sério. E o fato dela ser uma mulher problemática talvez ajudasse neste ponto.

Quando dei por mim, eu estava em silêncio, pensando e relembrando todas essas coisas, aleatoriamente. Mas por um segundo senti o banco se mexer demais, olhei e vi que Temari estava um pouco pálida.

-O que foi? – Perguntei um pouco preocupado. – O que aconteceu?

-Nada. – Ela apoiou o braço no encosto, e neste, apoiou a cabeça, passando os dedos entre as sobrancelhas. – Não foi nada.

Claro. Nada estava acontecendo, e eu era um bobo que não a conhecia. Temari não parecia bem, e pude sentir uma ruga de preocupação se formar em minha testa. Mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo, ela soltou seu cinto e saiu em direção à aeromoça, sem se importar se seu corpo esbarrasse no meu. A segui com os olhos e constatei que ela realmente não passava bem. Desengatei meu cinto e levantei, até uma comissária de bordo me perguntar.

-Senhor? Precisa de ajuda?

Bom, quando se está na classe executiva pode se obter um pouco mais de... 'liberdade' com mais facilidade. Mas eu teria de ter uma boa desculpa. Não hesitei nem pensei muito ao dizer.

-Minha noiva. – Cocei a nuca enquanto escolhia as palavras...Uma amiga seria pouco convincente; esposa, muito comprometedor, mas noiva era uma boa escolha. E persuasiva o bastante. – Ela não estava passando muito bem. A senhora poderia me fazer a gentileza...

-Oh, perdão, senhor. Por favor – a moça me deu passagem no corredor, indicando – Seguindo em frente e virando a esquerda, vai haver o banheiro, do lado da ante-sala, logo depois daquela cortina.

Perfeito. Não sabia que era tão bom ator.

Agradeci a mulher e segui, passando por todos aqueles assentos, até passar a maldita cortina. Mas algo curioso...Não vi Temari.

Não a vi, mas no entanto, me senti puxado pela parte de trás da camisa. Então era ali que ela estava.

-Não me parece muito correto puxar as pessoas dessa forma. – Estávamos dentro do banheiro do avião, consideravelmente apertado para duas pessoas. Virei de frente para ela, e nossos corpos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância.

-E não me parece correto mentir para a pobre comissária de bordo. – Vi um sorriso malicioso nos lábios de Temari. Ela definitivamente sabia como me encurralar, mulher problemática.

A vi lamber o lábio superior e olhar para mim. Aquele vestido já estava me causando problemas sérios, mas depois daquela cena foi difícil me segurar. Aquela falta de espaço não acabaria com a felicidade do momento.

_Lavatory love machine_

_No cabin fire_

_Burn my dream_

A peguei pela nuca, puxando seu corpo para mais perto do meu, os colando completamente no ato, e sem hesitação alguma, grudei nossos lábios de forma agressiva. Senti seus braços fazendo a volta de meu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo, invadindo todo e qualquer espaço de minha boca, percorrendo cada centímetro com a língua, de uma forma sedenta, infatigável. Poderia me perguntar se ela também sentia minha falta, mas naquele momento não era necessário, mas sim, visível. Quando dei por mim, minha gravata estava ao chão, junto com os sapatos dela e notei que meu cabelo estava solto. Além de senti-lo cair em meu rosto, senti ela puxando os fios acima de minha nuca, com força. Aquilo estava me matando. Mas não de uma forma ruim.

Precisava de contado, e a falta de espaço vital favorecia essa vontade. Podia sentir as mãos rápidas e curiosas de Temari passando por todo o meu corpo. E pude ver o sorriso malicioso que ela deu quando me ouviu gemer no momento em que ela travava uma batalha com o zíper de minha calça. Contatos eram inevitáveis, e as sensações se tornavam inevitáveis.

Sussurros, arranhões, mordidas... e aquilo não podia acabar ali. Todo o tempo daquela longa viagem parecia ter parado. Até a sentir pular de susto, quando ouvimos batidas na porta.

_Deus_. _Se_ ele existir realmente, _não _estaria sendo meu amigo naquele momento.

-Senhor? – Chamou a aeromoça - Está tudo bem?

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, Temari que já descia da pia e colocava os sapatos; começou a encenar.

-Perdão. – Ela tossia de forma rouca, fingindo um possível vômito – Meu...Meu...-Me olhou, perguntando com mímicas, o que eu havia dito à mulher.

"_Noivo_", sussurrei.

-Noivo...-Terminou, e descia o vestido, o batendo e arrumando, enquanto eu fechava minha camisa – Estava me ajudando. Não estou passando muito bem.

-Precisa de algum auxílio? Um remé...

Não precisava. De mais nada. Minha vontade era de matar toda e qualquer existência dentro daquele maldito avião. Mas não faria isso, as tendências terroristas passaram quando Temari abriu a porta do pequeno lavatório, onde a moça a olhava, e ela sorria cínica. Mulheres...absolutamente problemáticas, mas ótimas atrizes, independente das situações.

Estava perto da hora da aterrissagem, então a moça pediu para que sentássemos. Seguimos em direção a nossos assentos e o pouco foi tranqüilo. E o silêncio predominante. Quando as pessoas começavam a desengatar os cintos e se levantar, a vi colocando os óculos escuros e pegando a bolsa, e de dentro dela, tirar um papel, um pequeno cartão.

O colocou no bolso de minha camisa amassada, e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"_Estarei na cidade até amanhã, me faça uma visita."_

_I'm at your disposal_

_I gotta get up to see._

E fiquei ali, parado vendo sua silhueta ir embora, em direção à saída. Demorei bons segundos para raciocinar, mas a idéia de a ver de novo tão breve não era nem um pouco ruim.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic vai ter uma continuação –s

**N/A²:** Tobias, pegaeu.

**N/A³:** Tobias : Vocalista do Edguy.

* * *

**Reviews? *-* -q**


End file.
